


Welcome to the House of Hades!

by gemmantis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Don't worry I'll make him happy by the end!, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, Hades Post Ending, Hypnos cries, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, References to Depression, Some feelings of disappointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmantis/pseuds/gemmantis
Summary: There's a feast to be held in the House of Hades, and Hypnos is anxious.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 154





	1. Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post beating the game, so major spoilers ahead! 
> 
> Who would ever guess my first fanfic ever is Hades! Anyway, I plan on writing even more so enjoy!

The house was abuzz with news of the Olympians arrival. Ever since Queen Persephone purposed the idea of hosting a feast, the whole House of Hades has been scrambling in preparation. Prince Zagreus was running through the Underworld delivering invitations to the Olympian gods as they offered him their boons, Dusa was busier than ever triple checking all her work and making the house absolutely spotless, and Hypnos was tasked with doing what he did best- greeting their guests as they arrived. Easy, right? He spent all day (or night) greeting the endless stream of shades as they came in from the river Styx, and it’s not as if he hasn’t seen his fair share of gods come through as well. But he’s never seen Lord Hades so worked up before. He made it very clear that if Hypnos messed up and embarrassed him before the Olympic gods that he would gravely pay for it. Hypnos still felt a chill run down his spine thinking about what that could mean, and as the feast grew closer and closer he began to feel a twisting knot of anxiety in his gut. Even more scary that the thought of disappointing Lord Hades was the thought if disappointing his brother Thanatos and Mother Nyx. They both were already on his cape for slacking off with his duties, and this was a chance to really impress them. 

Hypnos floated in his room, pacing back and forth before his mirror and practicing what he will say. 

“Welcome to the House of Hades! Thanks for dying! No, wait that’s no good. They’re not dead, are they? Well, not yet at least!” he said to himself, trying again. 

“Welcome to the House of Hades! Thanks for coming!”

“Welcome to the House of Hades! Wow, looking good Lord Zeus! No wonder you’re the popular brother!”

“Love the hair, Lady Artemy!..wait.” he paused, looking down at his scroll, “Lady Artemis I mean! Oh gee, I can’t be goofing up their names like this. Maybe I should just keep it simple.” He said with a sigh, floating down onto his bed and clinging to one of his many plush pillows. It wasn’t like him to be so nervous over his job, but this was important, and he did not want to mess this up. 

There was a familiar flash of green light that filled his bedroom, causing him to jump up to attention. 

“Hypnos!” his brother said, with his usual tone of irritation, “This is no time to be taking a nap. Our guests will be arriving soon. Charon has already departed to pick them up. Get to your post.”

“Thanatos!” he said, always happy to see his twin brother, even if it was to be scolded. “I was just practicing my lines! Don’t worry, you can count on me.” Hypnos replied with a dreamy smile, floating back over to the mirror and fluffing his hair. “How do I look!?”  
“Like you just got out of bed. Now get to work.” Thanatos shortly replied, vanishing with a flash. 

Hypnos sighed and made his way to his usual spot, anxiously waiting for their guests to arrive. He could not wait for this all to be over so he could curl up in his wonderful bed and sleep. 

-

At last, the Olympians came in on the river Styx, all looking beautiful and stunning in all their godly splendor. Hypnos had gotten all worked up over nothing, the greeting went just fine, and he even remember everyone’s name correctly! All the gods where at the feast now, the sound of their rivalry echoing through the halls of the House of Hades. Hypnos stretched and yawned, looking down at his scroll and the checked off names of each god who was invited. Everyone was here but- uh oh, one of the names wasn’t checked off. Ares. Which god was that again? He chewed on the tip of his quill, scrunching his brows as he tried to remember. As he thought, his mind drifting further and further into daydreaming, there was a stir in the river. Hypnos looked over to see a ripple, then several more break across the surface as the form of a man rose from below. 

A huge man stepped out of the river Styx, his body glistening with blood as it dripped off his sculpted muscles. His armor shone bright in the light, masterfully crafted and worthy of the god of war himself. A large, powerful hand brushed back his long white hair, much like a certain prince would do upon leaving the river. Lord Ares stood before him, proud and radiating absolute power. He must have been expecting a crowd, because his face fell into a frown as he took in his surroundings only to find a small, floating man for an audience. 

Hypnos let out a long whistle and began to clap. “Wooooooooow! Impressive! I see you came fashionably late to the party, Lord Ares. Well, Welcome to the House of Hades! We have complimentary towels to dry yourself off with.” he said, motioning to the stack of unused towels the prince purchased with the many gems he obtained from his Underworld plundering. 

Ares stood there for a second, trying to recompose himself. “It was not my intention to arrive late. I was hoping to make a dramatic entrance as to impress my chthonic kin.” He replied. “You see I put in a word with Hermes, who put in a word with Charon to arrange such an entry. It would seem, however, that it was poorly timed.”

“Oh yeah! You’re way late, the feast already begun! But uh, if it helps any, I was totally impressed by your entrance! Very dramatic! I’ll be sure to tell everyone just how cool you were.” Hypnos replied, giving Are’s a half-lidded stare and lop-sided grin. 

“I’m sorry but, who are you?” Ares asked, squinting at the tiny man before him. 

“I’m Hypnos! Sleep Incarnate. A pleasure to meet you. Enjoy the party!”

“Hmm. Hypnos….ah yes, the twin brother to death. You don’t much look like your brother.”

“Not a bit!” Hypnos replied, settling into his lounging chair for a nap. 

Ares stared at him for a moment. “Are you…not joining the feast?” he asked, watching the little god pull down his blindfold.

“Nope! I’m beat!” he replied, almost instantly falling asleep. Ares shook his head and left, following the sounds of laughter. 

Hypnos woke several hours later to a light shaking. 

“I’m up! I’m up!” he said, jolting up and lifting his blind. He was expecting to see his brother, or Zagreus, but was instead greeted by the face of Lord Ares. Hypnos blinked and rubbed his eyes. “Didn’t I just see you?” he said, looking at the glass of ambrosia being offered to him.

“Indeed you did, many hours ago. It did not seem right for you to miss the party, especially not a party such as this.”

Hypnos took the glass and ran his thumb along the lip of the glass, “Parties aren’t much my thing, but thank you for thinking of me!” he said, taking a sip. He expected the god to leave but he remained there, looming over him like an oppressive shadow. Hypnos swallowed and looked away, “Um…it’s good!” he added, holding up the ambrosia and drinking more. 

To his surprise, Ares took a seat next to him, and even though Hypnos was technically floating in place, the chair suddenly felt very crowded. 

“I have always been curious about Mother Nyx and her many children. I admire her work, and have much respect for it. I am very familiar with your brother death. Death and War go hand and hand, after all. But I admit, I never gave much thought before to sleep.” He said, studying Hypnos like a specimen beneath a glass. His gaze pierced through him, leaving a lump and Hypnos’ throat. “I think I would like to get to know you better. What do you say?” he asked, leaning in closer. Hypnos instinctively moved away, taking a long gulp of his drink. “Ahah Oh what, me? I’m really not all that interesting! I’m the god of sleep, so uh, that’s about it! I sleep! And then I get scolded for sleeping even though I can’t help it, ya know? Can you believe that? I try my best but it’s always ‘Stop sleeping, Hypnos’ and ‘This isn’t time for a nap, Hypnos’ but it’s sort of part of my job!” he blurted out, unloading some of his pent-up frustration on the god of war. Ares raised his eyebrow and nodded in response.

“I think I understand. Athena, always scolding me for my tactics as if I weren’t the god of war. Bloodshed and combat are my very nature.” He says with a surprising amount of understanding. 

“Exactly! No one scolds my brother for bringing death to people. Why does everyone get on me about sleeping on the job when I am sleep!” Hypnos finished his drink and hugged his knees. He didn’t know why he was venting to this god, or why his eyes were beginning to burn and his throat was tightening. All the days of stress leading up to this were catching up to him he supposed, and he just needed to let it out. 

“Don’t let it get to you, sleep incarnate. Embrace who you are. There will always be those whose oppose you, they do not understand. I will always wage war, and you will always sleep. It is our nature.” He says, an unusual gentleness to his voice. He gave Hypnos a pat on the head before standing to leave. “Shall we meet again soon, little god.”

And with that, he is gone. Hypnos floated in silence for a long time, thinking about what just happened. He had not realized how upset he was inside until just now. He was hurt, he felt like a disappointment to his family, and he felt guilty for doing something he couldn’t help- sleep. No one had ever been understanding before. No one has ever told him it was okay, that he was doing fine. 

The halls were all quiet now, the feast long over. Hypnos floated back to his bedroom and curled up among his numerous pillows and sheets into a tight ball and cried til he slept. That night he dreamed of a beautiful man with red eyes and white hair, his strong arms scarred with the wounds of war holding him tight.


	2. Dreams Aren't Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos comes to terms with his feelings about himself, and about a certain god of war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, spoiler warning. This takes place post endgame! Also there are themes of depression, so bare that in mind before reading. I promise you a happy ending though!
> 
> To be Continued!

The days following the feast, Hypnos found himself often thinking about the brief conversation he had with Ares. How beautiful he was, and how every time Zagreus came out of the river of Styx he half hoped it would instead be the god of war. And with each disappointing death, he would sigh and sign Zagreus in on his endless list of deaths. 

Death by Stabbing.

He dreamily thought of how Ares wielded such magnificent weapons. How easily he could kill.

Death by Mauling. 

Those strong arms, built to shred and tear, and yet so capable of gentleness. Holding out the glass of ambrosia to him. Would he hold him too with such tenderness? 

Death by Loneliness.

Hypnos paused and looked to the shade as they floated in, head hung low. How could one die from such a thing, he wondered? He watched as the shade got in line, eyes wandering to Lord Hades and Queen Persephone together, her warm smile and laugh touching his harden heart; to the lounge where Dusa and Meg were talking, Dusa bobbing up and down animatedly as Meg nodded on; to Achilles returning from his break in Elysium, where he meet his mortal lover; to the lament echoing through the halls as Orpheus longed again to see his wife. He thought of Thanatos and Zagreus, and of the special bond they had. He looked around himself and sunk into his chair, a feeling like a weight in his chest. So many people around him, but no body who wanted to see him. Maybe he did understand a little what it was to be lonely. The only people who saw him did so unwillingly. Thanatos and Nyx to scold him. Zagreus because he walked past each time he died. And the countless shades, too shocked by death to pay him much attention. 

There was that unfamiliar sadness again. It’s not like this was new to him, but recently it kept crawling at the edge of his mind. Feelings of inadequacy and failure. And all it did was make him want him to sleep more, but then he felt guilty for wanting to sleep, but sleep made him feel better. It was becoming miserable cycle that left him half awake, half lost in thought. He blankly stared down at his scroll, the names blurring together. He felt something touch his hand, looking up to see what it was. 

Zagreus was holding out his quill. He must have dropped it while he was lost in thought. 

“You okay, mate? I almost never get past you without one of your brilliant recounts of my most recent cause of death. I’ll have you know, it was natural causes this time.” He said, giving him that look he made when he was worried about something.

“Oh yes! I’m fine! Just taking one of those notorious naps of mine.” He replied, not really feeling up to conversation. 

“Come on, out with it. I’ve known you long enough to tell when something is bothering you, Hypnos.” Zagreus replied, stubborn as ever. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t at the feast.”

“Well, uh. Ahaha I was just so tired after greeting all our guests! I just wanted some time to myself, ya know?” he replied, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

“You spent the whole night..er..or day, alone out here?” he asked, tilting his head and putting his hands on his hips. 

“I wasn’t entirely alone! Lord Ares visited me! He was quite nice to me.” Hypnos blurted out, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. Oh gee, he sure hoped Zagreus didn’t notice that. 

He did. 

Zagreus’s mouth quirked into a little grin. “Lord Ares, huh? He has a thing for your family. Always going on about being a student of death and how much he admires Nyx. So he’s got an eye for you now?”

“I-I wouldn’t say that! I’m no where near as cool as Thanatos or Mother Nyx!” Hypnos quickly replied, putting up his hands. 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, mate. Look, Hypnos. I know sometimes I can be a bit short with you but, I do appreciate seeing you every time I come out of that bloody river. You brighten the mood up around here. It means a lot to us, more than you know. Next time we have a feast, come. We’d love to have you.” He said, turning to head to his chambers. He stopped mid-step and looked back, “And next time I run into Lord Ares, I’ll tell him you said hello.” He added with a wink, running off.

Hypnos felt his whole face flush, hiding himself behind the scroll. Blood and Darkness! 

\--- 

Hypnos lay in bed, staring up at his ceiling which looked like the cosmos, watching the stars twinkle in and out. Was he really so lonely that one little interaction with someone who showed him compassion was enough to give him a crush? It wasn’t his first crush. He had liked Zagreus, how couldn’t he? But Zagreus caught on and politely turned him down. His heart belonged to his brother. He had a crush on Meg, but she less than politely turned him away. And it was okay, really, why would they ever feel the same way about him? He was the god of sleep, and so he was prone to have dreams like that, but dreams are just that- unreal. He sighed and rolled over, clinging to a pillow for comfort. A glint of red light caught his eye. 

“Huh?”

He sat up, wiping tears off his cheek and looking at the source of the mysterious light. It was a floating red orb, with a strange symbol in the middle. A spear? He couldn’t really tell. Cautiously, he crawled to the edge of his bed on all fours. 

“Hello? I think you have the wrong room….Can you hear me?” he asked, tossing a pillow at it and yelping when it burst into a flash of bright red light. Hypnos hid under his covers, arming himself with another pillow. 

“Mom! I-I mean Mother Nyx! Help!?” he cried out, peeking to see if it went away. To his surprise there was a man standing there, or the image of one from the waist up, floating in a mist of red. 

“I apologize if I interrupted your sleep. Prince Zagreus told me you sent your regards, and I thought such a generous gesture should be repaid in person. I cannot physically be there at the moment, but I can send you a message and my heartfelt regards in return. I have often thought of you since the night we met.” Ares said, his voice cool and soothing.

“You..you..what?” Hypnos stuttered, scrambling out from his sheets and sitting properly. “You have been thinking of me? Uh, aha Lord Ares is this a prank? I love a good prank but please, I-“

“This is no prank, Master Hypnos.”

“Master!? No, no, no you got it all wrong! I’m just Hypnos!”

“Just Hypnos then.” He said with a bow, “I would like to formally meet you again. In person. Should you like?”

“Meet me?” he squeaked out, blushing all the way to his ears. “W-why?”

“I do believe the proper response to being asked out on a date is yes, or no.”

“Yes! Yes of course, yes! I just don’t understand!”

“What is there to understand? I want to get to know you better. You interest me, and I have the feeling I interest you. So, is it a deal?” he asked, a glint in his eyes.

Hypnos just nodded, dumbfounded. 

“Tomorrow then, same time. I’ll come get you.” He said, and then was gone, leaving his room dark and empty.

For several minutes Hypnos just sat there, mouth open, heart pounding, mind racing. A date. He’s never been on a date. He’s never been asked out. No one has ever wanted to get to know him. He grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.


	3. Gentle as the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night! 
> 
> Hypnos and Ares meet again in person, this time for a date. How will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will only be one more chapter after this one, and it'll be smut! 
> 
> Again spoiler warning. This takes place post end-game.

Hypnos floated at his post, anxiously waiting for his date tonight. What were they going to do? Was it actually a prank? Did Zagreus put him up to this? 

“Hypnos.”

He snapped out of his daydreaming, almost dropping his scroll. 

“Thanatos! I wasn’t sleeping!” he stammered out, but Thanatos held up his hand.

“I know. Listen, Hypnos. I just wanted to say…I notice how hard you work at your job. I don’t tell you often enough and so, now I am. Don’t push yourself.” He said, looking away.

Hypnos thought he caught a glimpse of Zagrues in the background behind him. He returned his focus to Thanatos, grinning ear to ear.

“You really mean than, Than? That means a lot to me! I’ll keep up the hard work!” he replied, unable to hide his joy.

“Also, Zagreus tells me you have a date with Lord Ares. Do be careful with him.”

Hypnos fumbles with his scroll and quill, “Z-zag told you that, huh? Aha don’t you worry, it’s probably nothing! Besides, he’s not such a bad guy!”

“Well, I have to be off now. I have work to do. See you, Hypnos.”

And he’s gone. 

No doubt Zagreus put Thanatos up to this, but Than wouldn’t have acted on it if he didn’t have his heart in it. It made him feel warm. Happy. He went back to checking in shades, an airy and giddy aura about him. 

\---  
Ares came right on time, like he said. Hypnos tried to stay up to greet him, but had fallen asleep on his bed, snoring softly. The flash of red light stirred him from his sleep, opening one eye and jumping up in surprise.   
“Lord Ares! I’m so sorry, I must have drifted off. I’m ready!” he said, adjusting his robes and going over to the orb. It did not respond. Slowly, he reached out and touched it. There was a blinding light that filled his room. Instinctively he shut his eyes, still bleary from sleep. When he opened them, he was in a different room. 

The room was large and open, with a terrace to outside. It was dark outside, several candles lit around the space to give light. He was seated at a large couch, adorned with pillows that were soft as clouds. He cuddled up to them, enjoying their comfort.   
Ares was standing before him, fresh from battle by the looks of it. He knew there was a war going on up above and it must be keeping him busy. He shed off his armor and came over, offering him a glass of wine. Hypnos gingerly took it in his hands.  
“Uh, thank you. Is this not a good time? You look like you were busy.” He asks, taking a sip.

“Nonsense, it’s the perfect time. Even the god of war needs to take a break from time to time, and who better to spend my time resting than with the god of sleep himself?” he replies, sitting next to him and throwing an arm over the couch. Hypnos felt so small besides him, fervently blushing now. 

“Sleep trouble? Well if that’s the case, you came to the right guy!” he said with a nervous laugh.

“Not quite yet. Tell me, how goes things in the House of Hades? Still having trouble with your family?” he asked, taking a swing of his glass. 

“Ah I guess so. But Thanatos told me I was doing a good job today! So that’s something. It made me really happy.”

“Hmmm. It must feel good to receive praise from your siblings. No one seems to understand the importance of my duty. Yes, I wage war, but I also keep it balanced. In order. Just enough bloodshed to get the job done. Aiding the side that will benefit the most in the end. It is a thankless job, but I bare it proudly. As should you. Though sleep is not much of a concern for gods, the mortals need it. Imagine a world without sleep? Absolute chaos.”

“Really? I suppose you’re right.”

“I am right. I have seen many weary soldiers, battered and worn from the toils of war, perk right back up after a good sleep. How many mortals have had prophetic visions in their dreams? What do lovers do after they’ve lain together, but sleep embraced in each other’s arms? We are most vulnerable in our sleep, but regain so much strength from it. I truly admire your work.”

“O-oh..thank you?” he shyly replied, looking down into his glass of wine. “You do a good job too, I mean, you keep us down in the Underworld in business for sure!” 

“Hmm, yes indeed.” Ares softly says, brushing a curl of hair behind Hypnos’s ear. The touch feels hot and makes his mind spin for a second. “I really have been thinking about you since our last meeting. I felt a strange sense of peace while talking to you. You are genuine in your actions, a bit goofy, but endearing. I find myself thinking of you when I look at the clouds. How lazily they drift above, so soft and plush, yet so capable to bringing ruin. Not even the sun can escape their cover, rain and violent storms ravage the earth like our nightmares which take hold of our mind. You may look gentle, but I know within you is great power. And as I may look fierce, you will find that I am capable of having a gentle touch.” He says, leaning in and brushing his hand through his curls of hair. 

“Won’t you help me relax, Son of Night?” he asks, gently tilting his chin up and leaning in to kiss him. 

Hypnos panics and pushes Ares away, “S-sorry! I-I do want to help but maybe a little slower. I…Lord Ares?”

In his panic, Hypnos had put the god of war into a deep sleep. Ares fell forward onto him, out like a light. 

“Oh gods! What have a done!? I put him to sleep. I didn’t mean to.” He frantically said, carefully moving Ares off of himself and laying him down on the couch. Hypnos floated around the room freaking out, occasionally going to Ares and giving him a gentle shake. He would not wake. 

After some time Hypnos sat back down besides him, running his hands through his hair and pulling at it. “I really blew it. How do I explain to him that his attempt to kiss me startled me so badly I made him sleep.” He sighed, settling himself in next to Ares. 

“Maybe I don’t have to explain anything. I could just join him. That sounds nice, actually. Yeah.”

Hypnos curled up against the sleeping god and shut his eyes. He thought about what Ares has said to him as his mind began to drift into dreams. Gentle as the clouds, and as mighty as them too. He never before thought of himself that way. I can block out the sun.


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos and Ares get even closer ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place post-endgame and has spoilers!  
> This chapter is also NSFW! 
> 
> This is the final chapter for this little story. I hope you enjoyed it!

Hypnos sat in silence in his bedroom, fresh off work and anxiously waiting. His first date with Ares had gone less than ideally. He accidentally put him into a deep sleep that lasted what seemed like forever. Luckily, Ares wasn’t mad at him when he finally woke. In fact, he found it rather hilarious and sincerely apologized for kissing him without his permission first. He promised to never make that mistake again. Since then, they had a few more dates that went decidedly better. They would sit together, talk, vent about their family issues, and nap (the nap was his favorite part). He had forgotten how nice it was to sleep with someone else- it was comforting. And they had managed to exchange more kisses without any accidental sleep attacks. 

They’ve been on five dates now, with the sixth one moments away. As always, a red orb would appear in his room and would teleport him away to Ares room. Hypnos hugged his knees, staring ahead, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited. He always got so nervous before their dates, both in excitement and anticipation. 

At last, there it was! Hypnos jumped out of his trance and scrambled to the orb, touching it and transporting back to that beautiful open room. It was always night when he came. He wondered if Ares planned that on purpose, knowing he had no love for the brightness of daylight. Speaking of, there he was, sprawled on the couch and casually holding a bottle of wine. Hypnos took in a deep breath and approached. 

“Dionysius has provided us with a special treat tonight. A bottle of his own special wine.” He said, pouring them both a glass.

“Oh wow, I’ve never tried the stuff from the man himself! What’s the occasion?” he replied, plopping down on the couch and taking his glass. Ares put an arm around him, flashing a grin. 

“You are the occasion, my dear.” 

Hypnos blushed blue and took a sip, going wide-eyed. “Whoa! This is amazing! Almost even better than ambrosia.” He took another drink from it, downing the glass. He could already feel the effects of it, a warm sensation spreading through his whole body and a lightness buzzing in his head. 

“Slow down there, there’s plenty of wine to go around.” Ares laughed, going to refill his glass. Hypnos put his hand over his glass, blocking it.

“Um actually Lord Ares-“

“Just Ares, please.” 

“Ares..ah I don’t want to get drunk…not yet.” Hypnos said, setting down his glass and putting his hands in his lap. “I’ve been thinking….is this serious? Like, us? I’ve never had anyone seriously be into me before.”

Ares sat down his glass and shifted to face Hypnos, cupping his face between his two large, powerful hands. Hypnos swallowed hard, hoping Ares couldn’t feel how hot his face was. 

“I am very serious. You know, you turn the most adorable shade of blue when you’re embarrassed.” He quietly said, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “May I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Hypnos said, breathless. “Yes, please.” 

Their lips meet. Ares was so gentle with him. Knowing what strength and power he had, and yet treating him like he was a delicate thing that would break if held too tight, it made him melt under his touch. 

Ares moved one hand down and to his thigh, pulling up his skirt, “May I?” he asked before going further, kissing down his neck. Hypnos shivered and nodded, not able to form the words. He felt a warm hand run up his leg, caressing his thigh and inching up. As he felt along his hips he chuckled, “You wear no undergarments? Scandalous.” He breathed into his ear. Hypnos felt like he was on fire now, trembling with excitement and nerves. He wasn’t afraid of Ares, but this was new to him. 

“Ares.” he managed to get out, letting his cloak fall from his shoulders in a gesture to show he was okay with this. “This might be more comfortable in your bed, d-don’t ya think?” he asked, putting on the best bedroom-eyes he could muster. Now Ares blushed, swooping Hypnos up in his arms with one swift motion and carrying him off to his bed. Hypnos giggled and held on, looking at the bed and judging it, he was the sleep god after all. It was large, round, with lush pillows and silk sheets a deep crimson red. Hypnos preferred quilted sheets- thick ones piled on top of each other, but he could complain about that later. Ares gingerly sat him down on the bed. 

“I take it this is an invitation for us to…well.” Ares said, looking at Hypnos for affirmation. 

“To have sex? Yes.” Hypnos said, with a little laugh, “Be gentle with me.” He teased, removing his clothes. He was nervous, but didn’t want to back down. He made himself comfortable among the blankets and pillows, pretending to go to sleep. He opened one eye to look at Ares and winked. For a moment Ares had believed he did fall asleep on him, his mouth open in surprise. He then laughed and got in bed with him, now fully nude. Oh boy! If he thought he was beautiful before then he didn’t know what to call this! Ares was absolutely radiant! Hypnos tried not to stare so openly, but couldn’t help himself, his eyes trailed down his sculpted body. 

“May I touch?” he asked. Ares grinned and took Hypnos’ hand, placing it on his chest.

“As much as you like, sweet Hypnos.” He replied. 

Hypnos ran his cold hand down his chest, to his abs. Wow! Just wow! Ares moved on top of him, careful not to crush him. Suddenly Hypnos felt very small, looking up in awe. 

“Are all the chthonic gods so cold?” he asked, pressing his hot body against his.

“I-I think so.” Hypnos replied with a squeaky voice. Even if he felt cold to the touch, he was burning up inside. No doubt Ares could feel his growing erection now. 

“Then allow me to try to warm you up.” He said in a low voice, moving down and spreading Hypnos’s legs. 

“If you want me to stop, just say.” He said, taking a hold of his cock and stroking it gently. Before Hypnos can respond, it’s in his mouth. All thoughts leave his mind, leaving him gasping and griping at the sheets beneath him. Ares sucked on him slowly, as if he were savoring every second of it, lazily rolling his tongue over the head on his cock, his hands firmly holding his hips down to the bed. Hypnos whined and writhed beneath him, feeling himself coming close to a climax. Suddenly Ares was off his dick, leaving it cold and wanting. Hypnos looked down with the biggest pout on his face. 

“Hey! What gives? I was so clo- OO” he yelps as he feels a new sensation. Ares must have grabbed oil at some point, and was pressing a finger into his ass. Hypnos’ whole body shudders and he sighs, covering his face. “I-I take it back. Please...continue.” Ares chuckles and does just that, working Hypnos open with one, two, three fingers, until he is once again a gasping mess. 

“I’m going to go in now.” He said, lining up his cock. Hypnos looked down between his legs and nodded. Ares pushed in, slowly easing his way in. Hypnos gritted his teeth, the mix of discomfort and pleasure making his head spin. Once fully in, Ares rolled his hips in gentle waves, leaning down to kiss him. Hypnos wrapped his arms and legs around him, urging him on. He felt like he was in a wonderful dream, blissed out and never wanting to wake. As Ares thrust into him, his hand pumped Hypnos in rhythm to their love making. Hypnos cried out high as he finally came, his whole body washed over in ecstasy. Hypnos felt lightheaded, panting as he came down from his high. Ares had pulled out and was jerking himself off over Hypnos’s body, going tense and grunting low as he came over his stomach and chest, mixing his cum in with his own. 

Hypnos let out a deep sigh and shut his eyes. He could fall asleep right here, content as can be. He heard Ares chuckle and felt him kiss his forehead. 

“Not yet. At least let us clean up.” He said, getting off the bed. Hypnos simply replied with another sigh, no intention of moving out of bed. Ares returned with a warm, wet rag and cleaned him, tossing the rag aside and cuddling up next to Hypnos. Hypnos instantly clung onto him, nuzzling his face into his chest. 

“So, was that to your liking?” Ares asked, rubbing his hand along Hypnos’ back. There was no reply, only the sound of soft snoring. Ares lightly laughed and shook his head, shutting his eyes and soon joining him in peaceful sleep. 

\---

Back at the House of Hades, things are better than ever. Hypnos still suspects it may be the doing to Prince Zagreus, but Thanatos has been kinder to him, offering more praise than reprimands. It makes his heart swell up. Even Mother Nyx praises Hypnos on his hard work. 

Hypnos is in the lounge on break, lazily floating and sipping on nectar as he looks at a picture of himself as featured house servant. He really has been trying harder, but he also has been in better spirits with his newfound love interest. He just saw Ares the other day (or night) and already missed him. He thinks he can now understand why Thanatos stands on the west wing balcony, ever watchful, waiting to see Zagreus coming down the River Styx after another unfortunate demise, and being the first to see he’s back home. 

Hypnos finished his drink and shut his eyes, picturing Ares there with him, and smiled, drifting off to dream of their next meeting.


End file.
